Downhole system operators are always receptive to new methods and devices to permit actuation of tools located downhole within a downhole system. Increasing flow rates of fluid pumped from surface can and has been harnessed as a method to permit actuation of a number of different types of devices in the downhole environment. In such methods downhole actuators typically use power springs to bias the actuator against the actuation forces and to return the actuator to an original position when flow has ceased. While these work well for their intended purpose, contamination can inhibit actuation of the power spring thereby preventing actuation. Devices and methods that permit actuation based on flow while not incurring the drawback noted would be well received in the art.